Tarde de hobbies
by Rozan-ji
Summary: En el mismo día Yoh encuentra un momento para un pasatiempo, y como pasatiempo se toma un momento para encontrar algo perdido.


_Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

**Tarde de hobbies**

Nada igualaría nunca esa sensación de estar suspendido en el tiempo, cuando cada segundo titubea en dar el siguiente paso, como si también lo estuviera enlenteciendo el sopor de la tarde del domingo.

Había algo extraño en esa habitación, era como una trampa. Las diversas cajas y estantes estaban cubiertos de polvo y telarañas, al contrario del resto de la pensión, donde los años la fueron transformando en una gran casa donde la gente entraba y salía constantemente. En cambio allí, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, estaba la indicio de cómo habría sido la posada si nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Era un lugar curioso de observar en cuanto a ese aspecto, pensó Yoh.

Y de no ser por un casual comentario de Tamegoroh nunca habrían encontrado ese escondite debajo de las escaleras. La pareja Asakura se miró con intriga cuando el espíritu del anciano se quejó en voz alta de un objeto que no podía encontrar, cuando ambos almorzaban en el salón, y pasó flotando tal y como haría un alma en pena, rascándose la calva y balbuceando.

Anna lo detuvo en su camino cuando estaba por atravesar la pared de la cocina, con sus sentidos algo inquietos. ¿Cómo podría haber alguna pertenencia de Tamegoroh tras tantas refacciones al viejo edifico? El anciano simplemente señaló las escaleras murmurando frases dignas de un senil. Ignorarlo solo habría alimento la curiosidad del matrimonio, y cuando inspeccionaron más de cerca el lugar indicado, dieron con que la madera que siempre entendieron como un tablón, era una puerta deslizable.

-Bien, –dijo Anna mirando hacia el interior del atestado almacén cuando hubieron dado luz al recoveco tras tantos años de oscuridad. –Ya tienes una tarea para tu domingo, Yoh.

-¿Eh? –saltó el joven mirando con desaliento las decenas de cajas y otros objetos dispersos, amorfos por el polvo y la escasez de luz. -¿No vas a ayudarme?

-Tengo cosas que hacer –argumentó la itako, dejando al castaño a cargo.

Por supuesto Anna había ganado la batalla. Yoh se armó de una escoba, trapos y un pañuelo que tapaba la mitad inferior de su rostro impediría que aspirara en exceso el aire viciado, y empezó a trabajar. Una a una fue examinando el contenido de las cajas detenidas en el tiempo, llenas de cachivaches que guardaban en su corazón oxidado, el recuerdo de alguien. Encontró lo que debían ser pertenencias de los antiguos dueños fallecidos en el incendio, quienes ya habían sido exorcizados por Anna unos meses atrás. Había cuadernos de notas, de páginas amarillas, en cantidades incontables. Relojes, joyas, plumas, abanicos, pequeños cuadros, y toda clase de tesoros que hicieron entretenida una tarea que creyó tediosa. Amidamaru y Tamegoroh asomaron sus cabezas por sobre los hombros del joven, fisgoneando los objetos que iba separando y catalogando en un inventario para Anna.

-Maestro -llamó el anciano propietario. -¿Ha encontrado por casualidad lo que busco?

Yoh apartó el trozo de tela de su boca para mostrar una sonrisa.

-No sé qué estás buscando, Tamegoroh -rio.

El espíritu estaba seguro que estaba allí, pero el problema era que no recordaba qué era. Y al no poder responder a la pregunta del shaman, su mirada se ensombreció. Yoh entendió enseguida y le propuso con su usual optimismo buscarlo entre todos, revisando cada una de las cosas que ya habían encontrado y abriendo las cajas selladas juntos, con la seguridad de que al ver lo que buscaba, el anciano recordaría qué era precisamente aquello.

-¿Es un espejo de mano, color verde? -leyó Yoh de su lista.

-No, maestro.

-¿Esta cajita con velas? -preguntó Amidamaru, y señaló dichas velas.

-No, señor Amidamaru.

Tamegoroh simplemente respondía "no" a todas las sugerencias que pacientemente le daba el par. Yoh no dudaba en sus respuestas, cada una de ellas era rotunda; aún no habían dado con el objeto. Solo había que seguir buscando, y quedaban ahora dos cajas sin abrir de modo que no faltaba mucho. Además de las cosas empacadas el joven halló un gran jarrón envuelto en papel, y algo que llamo especialmente su atención; un estuche de guitarra.

Lo tomó en sus manos tras acariciar la cubierta con el trapo para limpiarla, y abrió el cierre. El instrumento estaba completo y en muy buenas condiciones a pesar de haber sido abandonado tantos años. La madera oscura, protegida por la tela, permanecía lustrosa y olía como nueva. Examinó las cuerdas desde el puente hasta el mástil, y observó que todas las clavijas estaban en su lugar. Luego, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a afinarla, y las cuerdas vibraron desprendiendo un sonido que inundó la pequeña habitación.

-¿No buscabas esto, Tamegoroh? -preguntó Yoh con una sonrisa provocada por las pequeñas notas que él mismo había tocado. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que esa guitarra era definitivamente con lo que querían dar, se veía como un objeto muy especial, invocando con su aroma a su dueño para ser tocada.

Pero el aludido negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-La recuerdo, era de un familiar. Era apenas un aprendiz, pero abandonó sus estudios y la olvido aquí -tras notar el entusiasmo del castaño y como continuaba examinándola, agregó sin reparos. -Puedes quedártela.

-Woah… ¿De verdad? Gracias Tamegoroh -el castaño agradeció conmovido por el gesto. Siempre había pensado que ese espíritu que había habitado la pensión con ellos desde el principio era un poco extraño y por momentos tenía actitudes...aún más extrañas, pero ahora estaba sorprendido por la lucidez que tenía en esos momentos. Miro su guitarra nueva aun en sus manos y no pudo evitar recordar la que solía tocar en Izumo, la cual pertenecía a su difunto padre.

-¿Bien? ¿Que harás ahora?

Las cuerdas dieron un rasgueo al rozarlas sin querer con sus manos, dado al brusco respingo de sorpresa que dio al escuchar la voz de Anna a sus espaldas.

-¡Anna! -exclamó. Los dos fantasmas que lo acompañaban de inmediato desaparecieron, dejándolo a su suerte. -Estaba...

-¿No vas a tocar algo? -inquirió ella mirando con recelo el instrumento.

-Solo acabo de afinarla...-se vio obligado a decir Yoh, sintiendo como se había sonrojado. -No iba a tocar nada...todavía. ¿Que estabas haciendo tú? -preguntó realmente intrigado cuando se percató que no había visto a Anna en toda la tarde.

Como respuesta, ella levanto un libro a la altura de sus ojos.

-Leía en el pasillo exterior. Por eso pude escucharte. Y... ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

Se refería sin dudas al problema de Tamegoroh. Evidentemente no le molestaba que estuviera en otro asunto mientras al mismo tiempo estuviera haciendo lo que ella le había encargado. Negó con un gesto.

-Bien, avísame cuando hayas terminado -indicó la rubia. Y regresó a su lugar de lectura.

Yoh suspiró con pesadez al tiempo que Amidamaru reaparecía a su lado.

-¿Yoh-dono?

-Ella está disfrutando el tiempo libre mientras me da deberes...-se quejó con tristeza. El samurái rio.

-Es Anna-sama después de todo -dijo. Y el shaman suspiró nuevamente.

-Terminemos con esto.

Mientras su mochirei iba en busca de Tamegoroh, Yoh abría la penúltima caja y quitaba su contenido, el cual era varias prendas de ropa tan viejas y arrugadas que era difícil diferenciar cual había sido su uso en mejores tiempos.

-¿Prendas de vestir? –le preguntó al anciano cuando ambos espíritus hubieran regresado. Y nuevamente, él negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien -Yoh tomó en sus manos la última caja y le dio una palmada en la tapa mirando con ansiedad al par. -Está aquí entonces. ¿Listos?

Descubrió el interior y procedió a examinar cada una de las piezas que contenía. Tal y como las demás, había allí un rejunte de objetos de muchos tamaños y colores, más precisamente una pequeña lámpara, billetes y monedas antiguas, cintas de cabello y botones, los cuales fue colocando al alcance de la vista de Tamegoroh para que los identificara.

Yoh llegó al fondo de cartón y miro la caja vacía con desaliento. No había habido ninguna respuesta del ex dueño de la pensión en todo el proceso. No había nada allí...

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!

El viejo lo llamaba con los ojos desorbitados y señalaba algo entre las cosas recién extraídas. Ni Yoh ni el samurái ocultaron su felicidad cuando comprendieron que los gritos exaltados del anciano eran por haber hallado el dichoso _objeto X_. La pequeña habitación se llenó de júbilo y confusión cuando el shaman y su espíritu le preguntaban alzando la voz, aun mas que Tamegoroh, cuál era exactamente el punto donde señalaba, tratando de obtener una respuesta entendible, porque llevado por la emoción sus gritos no eran nada más que incoherencias. La situación duró unos cuantos minutos y el alboroto era tal que una muy fastidiada Anna llegó al lugar asomándose por la puerta.

Cuando los gritos de reproche de la rubia se sumaron al bullicio, los demás guardaron silencio.

-¿Tienen que hacer tanto escánda…?

-¡Las llaves!

Y un general _"¿nani?" _demostró que ninguno de los presentes había entendido porqué Tamegoroh había mencionado tan repentinamente las pequeñas llaves de bronce que había en el suelo. Hasta que…

-¡LAS LLAVES! –Yoh y Amidamaru se abalanzaron sobre ellas ignorando completamente a Anna de pie en la puerta.

El anciano no paraba de confirmar una y otra vez que eso era lo que buscaba, y con lágrimas en los ojos traslúcidos no paraba de mirar como brillaban en la palma de la mano del joven shaman, quien también les dedicaba su atención. Había algo que le inquietaba.

-¿Estás seguro que son estas llaves?

-Lo son. Esto es lo que quería –respondió el fantasma con obviedad. Pero Yoh aún no estaba convencido.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer con ellas? –preguntó poniendo a prueba la seguridad con la que afirmaba el espíritu. Como había pensado, la respuesta solo fue un largo y pensativo "Mmmm". –Pienso que estas llaves deben abrir algo, y eso es lo que quieres exactamente –puntualizó Yoh luego de un momento.

-¡Eso es brillante, Yoh-dono! –declaró Amidamaru. –Pero entonces…

-No hemos terminado –rió Yoh.

-Aquí no hay ningún candado, ¿cierto? –preguntó desesperanzado el mayor. E Yoh afirmó. No recordaba haber visto ninguno.

-Pero ¿por qué preguntas de un candado? – le inquirió con curiosidad. El anciano no supo responder. -¿Sientes que debemos buscar un candado? – Tamegoroh asintió. –Bueno, eso sí que nos pone en un callejón sin salida.

-Déjame ver esas llaves –Anna entró al cuartito y sin más le arrebató las llaves de la mano a Yoh. Tras observarlas unos segundos le dijo al joven. –Tengo que mostrarte algo.

-Cuando me mudé a Tokyo en el '99 encontré algo en el armario de mi habitación –explicaba Anna. Se encontraban todos en la antigua habitación de la itako, escuchando expectantes a la rubia, sin entender cómo había permitido entrar a tanta gente a su antiguo santuario. –A primera vista parece normal, tal como la escalera, pero por un descuido en aquel momento descubrí esto –dio un pequeño golpe al fondo de madera, y esta se desprendió sin más, exponiendo un trasfondo, que a pesar de ser bastante grande estaba vacío.

El trio que la acompañaba miró asombrado el armario doble, como si hubieran presenciado un truco de magia. Pero la "maga" no había terminado.

-Esto estaba allí –sacó de otro punto del armario, donde se guardaban algunos futon, un viejo cuaderno. Tenía como particularidad ambas tapas de madera, de modo que hacía imposible observar su contenido, debido a…

-¡UN CANDADO!

Anna abofeteó mentalmente a Yoh, Amidamaru y Tamegoroh, quienes habían dejado sus oídos zumbando.

La historia terminó ahí. Efectivamente, las pequeñas llaves abrían ese candado. En cuanto Yoh desplegó el cuaderno, una montaña de fotografías viejas se liberaron de entre las hojas y aterrizó a sus pies. Tamegoroh estaba en el cielo, metafóricamente hablando, observando sin dar crédito a sus ojos a sus parientes que hace tantos años no veía. La pareja decidió dejar solo al anciano con sus fotos, e Yoh acomodó a cada una de ellas en el suelo de la habitación para que el espíritu las pudiera apreciar con más comodidad.

Yoh soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando todos estuvieron fuera de la habitación.

-Ahora puedo tener mi día libre ¿cierto? Después de todo ya terminé con el cuartito.

Anna lo miró con dureza, y el castaño pudo adivinar como le ordenaba hacer otra tarea.

-Iré terminar mi libro –dijo en cambio. –No me desagradaría un poco de compañía.

Yoh sonrió, aún más que contento de obedecerla, y ambos se sentaron en la galería del jardín.

Anna leía el último capítulo de su libro mientras Yoh a su lado, puntuaba suavemente su guitarra nueva. Amidamaru se había instalado bajo un árbol a meditar, a una prudente distancia para darle privacidad a l pareja, y según les había informado, Tamegoroh seguía observando las fotografías.

Yoh iba de canción en canción, sin pensar demasiado en lo que tocaba. Pero sin proponérselo cada melodía nacía lenta y se desprendía con pereza de las cuerdas. Hacía también una larga pausa entre el final de una canción y el inicio de otra, pero nadie se quejaba por eso. Después de todo, aún era la tarde de domingo.

* * *

Este fanfic es un poco...¿infantil? Me da esa sensación jeje. Es raro sin duda, por lo menos para mí, pero tuve que escribirlo porque me martirizaba en la cabeza! Ahora, lo único que puedo pensar es cuantos compartimentos secretos sin descubrir tiene esa pensión.

Gracias por leer! Sos una buena persona por eso sé que me dejaras una opinión (?) xD


End file.
